fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hero (SSB. Amplified)
"Hero" are veterans in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Dragon Quests games in the Dragon Quest franchise. They are the sole fighters of his franchise. They are unlockable. All the voice actors of the Dragon Quest Heroes reprise their respective roles. Moveset The Hero has an MP meter which means Hero must be careful of spell use. His Smash Attacks can 'crit' at random times, but it's not as strong as before. Ground Attacks Jab: Side Tilt: Bashes out with shield, then slashes overhead. Up Tilt: Slightly hops to overhead slashes Down Tilt: Lunges out to kick foes. Side Smash: Does an overhanded slash. Up Smash: Raises his sword up. Down Smash: Does two sweeping slashes. One forward and one back. Dash: Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Get Up (Ledge): Air Attacks Neutral: Circle Forward Air: Back Air: Down Air: Up Air: Kicks upward. Throws Pummel: Forward: Back: Down: Up: Animations Crawl: Wall Cling/Jump: Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Idle 1: Idle 2: Entry: Lands on the stage with Zoom. Special Animations Up Taunt: The Hero raises his sword, triumphantly Side Taunt: Down Taunt: Stumbles over a Slime, then a Slime wanders off. Victory Animation: Hero raises his sword, delivers two horizontal slashes, and poses. Victory Animation 2: Hero sheaths his sword and sits down, taking a break. Victory Animation 3: Shows three Slimes, then slightly pans out to Hero walking towards the Slimes. Trophy Info Eleven The young man who's the new Luminary. He sets off on his destiny of the Luminary to take on the Darkspawn, but led him to many events along the way from getting accused of being Darkspawn and prompted arrested, to meeting new freinds along the way. The Luminary is the main Hero of Dragon Quest, here. Don't worry, there are three other "Hero" people that are showing up with him. They'll fight the same way as well, so pick and choose your favorite. Hero (Alt) Gigaslash Gigaslash summons the unplayable "Hero" characters to grant a pepped/high tensioned Hero with a lot of power. The Hero then delivers a powerful slash towards their captured foe. Different cosmetic effects happen to each playable Hero, but it results in the same attack and result. The Luminary has blue pep energy, Erdrick has DQ3 NES sound effects when he slashes, Solo has some 'retro' lightning when he slashes, and Eight has red pep and his bandanna flies off to look similar to Erdrick. Arus The original Hero to bare the title of Erdrick. Arus is the Hero who first earned the famous title "Erdrick" for rescuing Alefgard. Some descendants of Arus would eventually be Heroes of their own right and one even bares the title "Erdrick" as well. This hero was born to a well known champion named Ortega. "Erdrick" will be a very prominent title for many Heroes and equipment to come. Solo Eight The Hero of Trodain. He's silent, brave, willing to help those in need, and always ready to deal with threats. Eight aims to protect King Trode and his daughter on his travels to defeat Dhoulmagus. Dhoulmagus is the one who stole Rhapthorne's staff and cursed King Trode and his daughter. Eight looks very plain for a Trodain guard, until he learns of his own heritage. No matter the heritage, Eight's willing to stop Dhoulmagus and Rhapthorne's power to free Trodain and it's royalty from their curse. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Kirby gains Arus's headgear and Frizz line of spells as his Copy Ability. *All Heroes' victory theme is the Dragon Quest overture found in most, if not, all Dragon Quest games. *Hero has a MP meter, which limits spell casting. It will slowly regen overtime, but not while Hero gets hit. *If Whack and Thwhack were to meant to KO a hit foe, but it was absorbed, the healing from absorbing them will fully heal the target. *The critical hits sounds in the Smash attacks are taken directly from the respective games of each Heroes. Trivia *Eight losing his bandanna throughout his high tension mode in his Final Smash is a nod to Dragon Ball fans that play Smash. The director says that the Dragon Quest Heroes are the closest players are going to get to anything Dragon Ball related. Category:Dragon Quest Characters Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Veterans